


Snippets

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: But I only do 7, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Tegan and Sara - I Know I'm Not The Only One[Tony/Jeanne, past Ziva/Tony]Taylor Swift - Illicit Affairs[Tony/Gibbs, Gibbs/OFC]Ludo - Love Me Dead[Tony/Tim]James Blunt - Face The Sun[Three different reactions to Kate's death]Bowling For Soup - Sad Sad Situation[Tony/Gibbs (unrequited)]Sleeping With Sirens- Closer[Tim]The Wombats - Lemon To A Knife Fight[Tim/Abby]
Relationships: Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Full title: Snippets of different aid  
> This was a 10 song thing challenge I saw.  
> I only did 7 because I got bored.   
> This probably shows who I am as a person by oh well it's 2020 and these songs are good so suck it.  
> I pick the first ten songs that appeared on shuffle. Sometimes I just went with the idea the song gave me or something that had more to do with the specific song, it varied.  
> Don't own characters.

Tegan and Sara - I Know I'm Not The Only One  
[Tony/Jeanne, past Ziva/Tony]

The fact that they met just after Kate was killed should be the indicator that their relationship would never work. 

The fact that just after he first met her, he found out that she was the sister of Kate's murderer was the warning sign he should've listened to. 

They were both still suffering through grief and heartbreak when they got together the first time. 

Then nothing happened. Then Gibbs happened. 

It should've been Tony that was a mess when Gibbs suddenly up and left him with the team but it was Ziva that nearly broke down. 

She hid it, of course. Until Tony was alone with her in her apartment. Then he held her and he promised that he would always stay with her. 

They were never officially together so when Ziva found out about Jeanne, there wasn't anything he could say that wasn't an empty promise. 

Tony figured out through Jeanne that while on paper Ziva looked like the women he should end up with that he didn't want that. 

Don't get him wrong he loved those stolen moments they had over the years - a quick kiss in observation, that undercover mission, those late nights at the office with pizza. Tony loves Ziva but that love is now hidden away in memories. 

He has someone now that doesn't relay on his promises, someone that - even through they really shouldn't - trusts him, loves him. 

It's not the most healthy relationship but Jeanne, Tony thinks could be the women he ends up with. 

Hopefully she doesn't hate him too much when he finally tells her the truth. 

Taylor Swift - Illicit Affairs  
[Tony/Gibbs, Gibbs/OFC]

If he didn't know better he would be surprised. 

The new witness is a redhead and Jethro has already gotten her number - of course it's his reason strictly business even through Tony did the same last week and got a head slap for it. 

He wants to be surprised when McGee comments on Gibbs smiling while on the phone. 

But he's not. That night when he walks down the basement steps and gets manhandled in the way that always turns him on, he's still not surprised. 

Ziva comments on Jethro's new jacket and Tony pretends he hadn't spotted it that morning when he was left Gibbs'. 

He is surprised when he goes into the bathroom to clean up and there's beauty products lined up on the counter. Jethro always said he hated all that stuff. 

Tony uses the pear scented shampoo and then gets dressed. 

He leaves not because he wants to but because he has too. He'll be back, at least until Jethro no longer wants him. 

Ludo - Love me dead  
[Tony/Tim]

Tim hates him. 

Tony is being his usual egotistical self and it's driving him nuts. Like he had tried to escape to go down to lab to see Abby but Gibbs stopped him nuts. 

They're on a case where barely any of it falls into Tims expertise. Their victim was a recluse that properly never saw an iPhone. Everything is ruling on 'good old fashioned' police work that Tony seems to think he's the only one capable of doing. 

Tim hates that when Tony is at the plasma discussing their evidence all he wants to do is drag him into the bathroom and go to town on him. 

He loves that he can't tell if he would punch him or kiss him first. 

-

Tony DiNozzo for good reason makes fun of McGee. 

The guy took years to finally grow out of that green rookie shell and it still shows sometimes. 

When he first kissed Tim it was because the guy was blabbering on about some nerd convention and Tony just needed to do something to shut him up. 

It worked so he did it again. 

Tim is currently re-typing his report because in the last seven years he still fails to listen to Gibbs tell him not have some much techno mumbo jumbo in it. 

Tony chucks a ready made paper ball at him. 

He gets the finger subtly flipped at him in response. 

He does it again and gets a glare that would rival a very pissed off Ziva's one. 

He's gonna have a lot of fun tonight but the looks of it.

James Blunt - Face The Sun  
[Three different reactions to Kate's death]

Tim/

He pretends not to notice the bump on the back of her head. Has to pretend. He tells himself she wasn't murdered - wasn't killed in action by a terrorist. 

He tricks himself into believing Kate died naturally because if he doesn't he's not going to be able to go back to work. 

Tim doesn't want another visit to autopsy to be like this. 

Tony/

He collapses to floor and holds her. He closes her eyes and lays her down. He hunts for bullet casings in the rain and doesn't think of Kate's lifeless body. 

He's the one to fill out the report detailing her death, the one that goes over everything before it's filed away. He offers to do it because Gibbs is a wreak and McGee doesn't deserve to see it. 

He's lost people before - his mom, victims - but never a teammate, not in action. He had thought he was lucky like that. Gibbs had lost many people in the marines and Tony knows one of the guys form his squad in Philly was shot a couple years after Tony left. McGee hasn't lost anyone - at least from what Tony knows - and he's not going to make it harder on Tim by having to read Kate's autopsy report in detail. 

In a weird way it also helps him feel closer to Kate. She cared for him while he was on his deathbed and now he cares for her while her body's being made ready for her funeral. 

Abby/

She cries and cries. She puts lipstick on because it's what Kate would want. She puts her music on because Kate always told she secretly enjoyed it. 

Abby puts on her Louisiana music and holds her umbrella up high because it's want needs to happen. 

She mourns for Kate but she also doesn't lose herself in it. 

Bowling For Soup - Sad Sad Situation   
[Tony/Gibbs (unrequited)]

2001 was without Tony's best and worst year. 

He found out his partner was corrupt and couldn't stand the bought of still working with him. 

Then his fiancé left him the day before their wedding because apparently Tony fucked up again. 

But then he took that offer form that NCIS agent and landed his favourite job yet. 

It didn't that Gibbs was rapidly becoming his favourite person. The guy oozed leadership and trust and so really Tony didn't stand a chance. 

At work Tony could hold himself together, can't himself for overthinking what went wrong with a Wendy by burying himself in whatever case they were on. 

After work however it was a different story. Gibbs had been the one to pull him out of his head and for that Tony became attached. And when he becomes attached he's likes a dog with a bone. 

He fell in love with Gibbs. And Gibbs never loved him back (at least not like that). 

The job at NCIS wasn't something he planed or thought he wanted but when he got it he realised it was exactly what he wanted but just hadn't realised he could have. 

Then Kate gets held hostage in autopsy with Gerald and Ducky. Gibbs gets himself shot. Tony knows it's part of the job - has been shot, kidnapped, tortured in a sewer - but still it breaks him. Its when he realises he would do anything for Gibbs. 

Gibbs throws himself into finding the terrorist and Tony has to be one to make sure he doesn't fall into his head. 

Its no until he's in a car with the dead body of the prisoner and blood surrounding him that he thinks how little death affects Gibbs. How much Ari has affected him. Gibbs focuses on keeping Kate safe and takes until then for Tony to realise that Gibbs has always done that - preferred Kate over him. 

Kate dies and he throws everything he's got into teaching McGee. 

When the director calls him into her office after a month of Gibbs leaving to tell him about an undercover op. He tells her he's quitting. 

Leaving NCIS is hard but he knows staying there and letting himself be taken advantage of by Gibbs - by everyone really - will hurt lot more in the long run. 

Sleeping With Sirens- Closer  
[Tim]

He goes to comic con because he needs to feel fifteen again. Tim just hacked into the CIA to get details about the director and he doesn't think he can to do this thing anymore. 

He sells his comic books and record collection and can't look himself in the mirror. 

He downloads that stupid game and talks to about Tony because he needs to feel like he's in freshmen year meeting people who get him again. Then Tony uses it against him and their friendship is back to what it was when he first joined the team. 

He helps Gibbs plan out getting Alejandro to killed his own sister and while he knows it needed to happened, knew the pain it caused people. It felt wrong. 

He makes power points and documentaries about Jet packs because it feels like being at MIT again. It reminds him that before NCIS he really was innocent and naive and all those other things Kate and Tony had called him when they first met him. 

He watches Gibbs grieve his old partner and doesn't want that for himself. Tim knows he wanted make it through losing Tony or Gibbs like that. He doesn't want to be there when they die, doesn't in any way want to be involved. 

He quits. 

He denies the offer Fornell gives him for a job at the FBI and refuses to do anything about Vance's voicemail talking about CIA recruiting. 

Tim moves back to Annapolis - to be near his parents. He uses his book money to open a small shop. 

He sells comic books and records and books and anything and everything that had allowed him to keep his innocence for so long. 

The Wombats - Lemon To A Knife Fight   
[Tim/Abby]

He doesn't mean for it to happen. But he's never been able for resist her. 

Looking into the car mirror he can see smudges of lipstick all over his mouth and a red mark on his neck. Abby looks perfect. Not touched by what just happened. 

It's her car and he needs to leave. He's going to in a minute. 

Tim knows not to say but he does. ("I want us back.")

Abby knows to say it but doesn't. ( "I don't.")

They're been on this path before. They've always been on This path - just for once Tim would like to take the expressway instead of the scenic route. 

He grabs his shirt but doesn't take his eyes off Abby. "This won't happen again." It's a lie. They both know that but Tim has say - one time it will be true. 

Abby's blissed out look turns pitying and he shoves his slacks back to escape it. 

Tim goes over to his own car and stares at himself in the mirror. If he had pointy teeth, he would look like a vampire. The smudged red still has its blood red colour even under the artificial streetlight that coming through the car window. 

"It won't happen again." He needs to say it out loud. He's need to commit to it this time. He can't keep doing this to himself - can't keep falling for Abby, time, after time, after time. Tim can't keep hurting himself by being love with someone that will never love him back.


End file.
